


the ghostly house

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: the lees have some odd neighbors to say the least
Series: back storys and pasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081
Kudos: 1





	the ghostly house

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what ja think

One day the lees moved next door to a seemingly normal family who had a teenage daughter who the lees found pretty normal but she seemed to have an odd aura around her and they started to notice something the girl didn't seem to eat and never seemed to sleep as they once found her at midnight in her yard but the weirdest thing of all was the guest room you see there was a window and that window was symmetrical with there bedroom and when ever they looked over they saw a shadow that didn't belong to the girl or her parents i was looking right at them and so every night they saw this thing in the room and it seemed to be getting closer to the window to the point where it was pressed against the glass and they could see the outline of what looked like a young girl smiling so they told the girl and she said you mean amy's room she passed away 20 years ago the flu than the girl seemed to start fading out of the world till nothing but air was there and when they looked back to the house ther e was no house just the ruins of one and shortly after the lees died from unknown causes and joined the houses ghostly residents. They say that the house and its residents show up every year to get more guests


End file.
